carryonfandomcom-20200215-history
Carry On Screaming
'' |image= |producer(s)=Peter Rogers |story= |script=Jack Seddon David Pursell |director=Gerald Thomas |music=Max Harris |cinematography=Ernest Steward RSC |editor=Richard Marden |runtime=89 min |imdbref=tt0060214 |film=12 |release_date=1966 |certificate=AA |previous_release=Cowboy |next_release=Don't Lose Your Head |alternative_title(s)= |story_date(s)=January 1907 }} Synopsis A Police Detective and his assistant investigate the disappearance of a local woman. Plot The film opens in Edwardian times in Hocombe Woods, where Doris Mann and Albert Potter are courting. When Albert searches the woods for a Peeping Tom, Doris is abducted by a monster named Oddbod, which leaves a finger behind. Albert, finding the finger, rushes to the police station and reports the matter to Detective Constable Slobotham, who in turn tells his superior, the henpecked Detective Sergeant Sidney Bung, who has been investigating similar disappearances in the same woods. After searching the woods for further clues, the group stumble across the eerie Bide-A-Wee Rest Home, and are shown to the sitting-room by the butler, Sockett. Sockett informs the mistress of the house, Valeria, of their presence, and she awakens her electrically-charged brother, Dr. Orlando Watt. Dr Watt speaks to the three men, who are frightened from the house when Dr. Watt vanishes and re-appears when his electrical charge runs down. The next day, Bung, Slobotham and Potter interview Dan Dann, a lavatory man who once worked at Bide-A-Wee as a gardener, but is silenced by Oddbod before he can reveal anything. Meanwhile, the police scientist accidentally creates a second creature — Oddbod Junior - when subjecting Oddbod's finger to an electrical charge. After killing the scientist, Oddbod Junior makes his way to the mansion, where Valeria and Watt are turning people into mannequins in the manner of House of Wax to sell. Bung arrives at the house, investigating Dann's death but becomes infatuated with Valeria instead. The next day, Potter discovers Doris—in mannequin form - in a milliner's shop - but no proof can be found that it really is Doris. Bung returns to the house and discovers evidence that links Valeria and Watt to the mannequin but remains oblivious. Believing him to be on their scent, Valeria and Watt use a potion to turn Bung into Mr. Hyde and order him to steal the mannequin for them. After recovering the next day, Bung and Slobotham decide to set a trap in Hocombe Woods, with Slobotham disguised as a woman for bait. Bung's sharp-tongued wife, Emily, follows, thinking Bung to be having an affair and is captured by Oddbod Junior, whilst Slobotham is captured by Oddbod. Bung, now teamed up with Potter, makes his way to the house whilst following their footprints. After failing to dispose of Bung and Potter with a snake, the Oddbods are dispatched to deal with them. Bung and Potter are re-united with Slobotham and manage to return Doris to human form but discover that Emily has been turned into a mannequin. A battle follows, in which Albert (in Mr. Hyde form) defeats the Oddbods. Dr. Watt menaces them with petrifying liquid but is threatened by the re-animated mummy of Rubatitti, which has come alive following a lightning strike. Rubatitti and Watt fall into a boiling vat in the cellar, killing them both. Albert and Doris marry some time later, only to discover that Bung, whose home lacks electricity, is unable to return his wife to human form, and is now living with Valeria. Cast *Harry H. Corbett as Detective Sergeant Sidney Bung *Kenneth Williams as Doctor Orlando Watt *Jim Dale as Albert Potter *Charles Hawtrey as Dan Dann *Fenella Fielding as Valeria Watt *Joan Sims as Emily Bung *Angela Douglas as Doris Mann *Bernard Bresslaw as Sockett *Peter Butterworth as Detective Constable Slobotham *Jon Pertwee as Doctor Fettle *Michael Ward as Mr. Vivian *Tom Clegg as Oddbod *Billy Cornelius as Oddbod Junior *Norman Mitchell as The Cabby *Frank Thornton as Mr. Jones *Frank Forsyth as Desk Sergeant *Anthony Sagar as Policeman *Sally Douglas as Girl *Marianne Stone as Mrs. Parker *Denis Blake as King Rubbatiti Trivia *In the crazy credits section of the IMDB entry for this film, it is stated that the title page at the beginning shows the year as MCMXVI i.e. 1916, possibly indicating that this is when the film is set. However, this is more likely a mistake due to the absence of the L after the second M, as there is evidence that these events took place much earlier - possibly mid January 1907. The main indications are; **When Sargent Bung and Constable Slobotham are questioning Mr Potter about Doris, the calender on the desk clearly shows it is the 14th of the month. **Valeria responds to Orlando's request for the time by stating that it is 'Just past December' - ie January. **The Taxi which carries Mrs Bung to Holcombe Woods is a 1906 Renault. =References= =Source= *Cast Info from IMDB Category:Films Category:Hysterical Historicals